Between Two Enemies
by Zapydos2
Summary: A sleg and a human must get along to escape both sides of the war or die. My first fic here.
1. Attack

**Between Two Enemies**

_Chapter One: Attack_

Hidden in a deep and humid jungle, a female assassin snipes in on a sleg troop. Many slegs patrol in large groups in the jungle for safety against large carnivorous dinosaurs, but for some odd reason, this one was alone. He was holding a shotgun in both hands not looking very alert to the dense rainforest surroundings. A perfect target for the sniper.

"Too bad you wandered off and got lost," the female sniper thought.

She pulled out an arrow from the quiver with three green capsules at the tip and lined it up with her bow. She slowly pulled it back making as little noise as possible, aiming it at the sleg.

"See you in hell," she whispered under her breath.

The arrow sliced through the air at blinding speed with a green trail following from behind. The sleg walked out of the way at the last second while the poisonous arrow crashed into a tree. He heard a faint noise behind him, turned around and saw the arrow sticking out of the tree. Looking in the direction it came from, he saw someone duck down behind a fallen tree.

"Who's there!" the sleg demanded.

"Shit, he saw me!" the sniper thought. "So much for the element of surprise."

"Show yourself human, I know you're there!" he demanded again.

The girl poked her head over the log and saw the troop had mysteriously disappeared. She sighed in relief and leaned against a tree trunk closest to her.

"I hope he's gone for good," she thought.

She stared off into the dense jungle and saw something shining in the afternoon sunlight. It dawned on her that the sleg somehow snaked his way around her and was about to shoot at any moment.

"Today isn't my day," she said while taking cover behind an enormous tree.

Bullets from the shotgun pounded the tree, ripping bark off in the process.

"You can't hide for long!" the sleg yelled from the ferns.

The sniper knew all too well that she couldn't stick in one place forever. She had to think up a fast plan to escape or die next to the tree. She pulled out an explosive arrow and hoped for the best direct hit. Aiming was going to be difficult since the sleg was hidden amongst lush vegetation. His olive green skin enabled him to blend in perfectly within the surroundings, which hindered the sniper's accuracy.

She managed to find the best shot possible and grabbed at the opportunity. The heavy arrow was ready to be let free to do its damage when the sleg moved out of the way. She didn't shoot the arrow, afraid he would jump out and melee it.

"Damn it!" she said out loud and hid behind the tree again.

He shot into the tree again, warning her of his impatience.

"He's playing with me!" she exclaimed to herself.

"Come out and surrender. I'll promise you a quick death human!" he yelled.

"When hell freezes over!" she yelled back.

"Stubborn," the sleg said to himself.

A twig snapped out of nowhere behind the girl as she tried to aim in on her enemy. She immediately turned around and saw a raptor running directly for her. It had that hunger in its eye and would tear apart anything with those gigantic talons and teeth.

"I knew I should have slept in today," the female sniper said.

She shot the explosive arrow at the vicious raptor with extreme precision. It hit with full force and cleaned the raptor's head off. Blood gushed from its neck, staining the forest floor crimson red. Ten more showed up all of a sudden and rushed at the sniper.

"Why does this have to happen when I'm short on arrows!" she shouted.

There was no time to check on where the sleg troop was positioned. Only one thought ran through her mind infinitely. Run away. She took off at a full sprint toward the sleg troop.

"What the," he said. "Does this human dare to attack me head on. If so she has another thing coming."

She ran into his body at full force almost knocking him off his feet. The sniper ended up in his chest, stopped completely in her tracks. A stunned look took over the sleg's face.

"I got you now human," he said.

"You wish," she said and kicked the troop in the thigh.

"Hey!" he screamed in pain.

The raptors were closing in faster each second on the human and sleg. He didn't notice them right away; he was too preoccupied wanting to kill the human. The girl had another quick plan. It was stupid but she had no other choice.

"Give me your gun," she demanded.

This grabbed his attention quickly.

"What!" he said surprised. "No!"

The sniper slapped him hard in the face and pointed to the approaching carnivores. He rubbed his face while looking at the hungry raptors.

"Now or we both die!" she screamed.

He held the shotgun tight in his hands not willing to let go. She grabbed at it and started to pull it away from him. A raptor screeched and jumped at them. The sleg let go once he heard the frightful noise.

"I don't trust you," he said.

The sniper ignored her enemy and focused on the raptors attacking them. She shot the closest raptors first. It took a couple of rounds, but they fell like flies. The ammunition ran out faster than she wanted it to and there were still three raptors left.

"Damn it!" she yelled and threw the shotgun into his hands.

She took out an explosive arrow and shot it at the raptors. One flew backward from the explosion seriously injured while the other two continued to attack.

"Nice shot," the sleg grumbled.

She kept on ignoring him and concentrated on the last two vicious raptors. Reaching for her quiver, she noticed there was only three explosive arrows left. One of the raptors started to circle the sleg and became ready to pounce. She pulled out another arrow and quickly shot it at the circling raptor. The sleg grew wide-eyed in shock over the close call.

"What," she said and reached for one of the last explosive arrows.

She aimed in on the last carnivore and shot the dangerous arrow. It flew past the raptor's head, blowing up a few feet behind it.

"How could you have missed that!" the sleg yelled.

"Would you shut up!" she said and stomped onto his bare foot.

"Stop hurting me!" he yelled again.

"Or what," she sarcastically said.

The sniper reached for the last hope in surviving and aimed for her life. The dinosaur was merely two feet away, ready to shred them to pieces with its claws. A split second later, the raptor fell to the ground bleeding massively. It still tried to attack but failed in the weak attempt. Both the sniper and the sleg were breathing heavy. Watching the raptor collapse on itself was a gruesome sight. The sniper turned from the carnage she left and started to walk away like nothing happened. He saw her walk away for a second while catching up to reality. The sleg tackled the sniper to the ground, keeping her from escaping.

"What are you doing!" she screamed.

"You're not leaving," he calmly said.

"Yes I am! Who are you to say I'm not!" she shouted.

"Because you are coming with me!" the sleg demanded.

He pulled her in closer to make sure his enemy wouldn't escape from his grasp.

"Like hell you are taking me with those scaly hands," she said.

She kicked free from his tight grasp and flung herself forward into a large boulder. He stood up and ran after her. An evil grin showed on his face as he approached.

"Kill me!" she yelled. "I'd rather die than be your slave."

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, yet," the sleg said. "I'm going to have some fun first."

He pulled out a knife from his belt. Its metallic shine scared the sniper and tried to move as far from him as possible. He advanced closer and closer, slicing into the air barely missing flesh.

"Nowhere to run and hide this time human," he said.

The sleg jumped at her, ready to attack. She closed her eyes and lifted her palms into the air facing him, bracing for the strike. Suddenly out of thin air, a green blur came from the jungle. It struck the sleg in his arm, releasing a poison into his blood. He dropped the knife in shock and held where the arrow hit.

The sniper opened her eyes and saw it sticking out of the sleg's arm. She gave it a closer look and said to herself, "A poison arrow?"

She glanced around and saw where the arrow came from. Another human looked straight at them and was aiming a second poison arrow at her. She darted out of the way and bolted behind the boulder. The arrow ricocheted off the rock, spraying poison all over it and fell deep into the forest.

"Oh no," she thought. "It's Aiden. The bastard must still be mad at me."

The poison slowly took its toll on the sleg. He started to stumble around like a drunken person and fell to his knees, weak from the inflicting toxin. The sleg looked at her while the nausea grew worse by the second. Another arrow flew by the sniper's head as she ducked behind a tree.

"Shit!" she yelled.

She gazed over at the sick sleg, watching as he was about to toss up the last thing he ate. Without thinking her actions through, she grabbed a needle from a pouch hanging off her waist. The sniper quickly ran to his side and stabbed it above the wound, slowly releasing an antidote into his system. The sleg looked at her wondering why she was saving his sorry ass.

"What is that?" he weakly asked.

"Antitoxin," she whispered. "I always carry a few around when I have my poison arrows as a precaution."

"Why are you doing this?" the sleg asked again.

The sniper wouldn't respond to him. All she did was yank the arrow out of his arm and threw it away.


	2. Treason

_Chapter 2: Treason_

The nauseated feeling quickly dissipated after the antitoxin took over. He felt much better other than the pain where the arrow hit his arm. She helped the sleg troop on his feet while more arrows sailed over their heads. One exploded directly on a skinny tree, knocking it over in front of the sleg.

"Run!" the sniper screamed as she pulled him away from danger.

He didn't hesitate and took off running with her, shotgun in hand. They ran as fast as the terrain allowed them to, avoiding many obstacles that came in their way. The sleg grew tired quickly and slowed down. The sniper noticed this and pushed him on.

"Stay close or you'll be left behind," she said.

They took many different turns and hid when the girl thought it wasn't safe. The sleg and human went for a few miles, sprinting and hiding behind the foliage until he almost collapsed from exhaustion. He hated to follow the enemy into the middle of nowhere. Nothing seemed familiar and wanted to go back to his compound. What choice did he have? The sniper saved him from being poisoned and from a dangerous situation. They stopped next to an ancient tree to catch their breaths.

"We should be far enough away to slow down to a walk," she said.

"Finally," the sleg said. "I was about to fall over."

He leaned against the tree to rest when the girl said, "We should keep moving."

The sleg growled showing his anger toward the female human. She fluffed it off as nothing and started to walk away. The girl realized what kind of trouble she's in. Aiden would go and tell somebody she saved this sleg and be accused of treason. Her penalty for such a crime would be the worst possible death imaginable. She stopped walking and set her hands on her face on the brink of tears.

"Now I know I can never go back to that city," she thought.

He saw her stop suddenly and wondered what she was doing. The sleg silently stepped his way toward the sniper and looked over her shoulder. He saw a few tears slide out from her hands, dropping to the jungle floor. She didn't notice him hovering over her shoulder until the girl saw his shadow move on the ground.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him while wiping her tears away.

The sleg growled, "Nothing."

The sniper quickly moved and said, "I don't have all day, sleg."

He became offended, jumped in her way and said, "Don't ever call me that!"

"What am I supposed to call you then, tall green scary monster?" she asked sarcastically.

He shoved his snout into her face growling louder than ever, "That's not even funny!"

She glared at him and said, "Did I say it was funny?"

He backed off and looked away from her, disgusted.

"Are you going to tell me your name or what?" the sniper asked.

The sleg kept on looking away, refusing to answer.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

He swiftly spun around, picked the sniper up aggressively to his eye level and yelled, "Stop telling me what to do! I'll do as I please whenever and where ever I want!"

She looked directly into his angry eyes and saw more than she thought. Pain, suffering, regret, hatred, and despair told her a small story of what he's been through. The sleg dropped her once his arm started to hurt. She looked up at him from the ground and quietly called him a bunch of bad names. Fortunately he didn't hear her say a word.

"I'm Brok," the sleg said once he took his mind off of the pain. "Happy now?"

"Yes," she said while brushing the dirt of her pants.

She looked at him again and said, "Since you told me your name, I guess I'll tell you mine."

Brok waited impatiently for her to tell him. He ended up tapping his foot right before she told him.

"I'm Clair," she said. "If you even mention my name to anybody, I will take this steel arrowhead and shove it up your ass. I'm possibly wanted for treason now and if they know who I am, they can find me ten times faster."

He let those words process through his head while Clair made sure she was on the right trail before continuing. She checked back from where they came from to see if a stray raptor or sleg troop was following them through the densest part of the jungle.

They walked on without speaking to each other for a while. Brok and Clair had to learn to tolerate each other in order to survive the surprises in the jungle. So far they made it past wanting to kill each other, for now. Clair is afraid that this sleg might change his mind and try to kill her while she's sleeping or sneak up on her when its least expected.

She looked over at him and noticed he was holding onto his wounded arm again. Brok winced in pain with every step he took. He wanted to hide it but had a hard time in doing so.

"Do I dare to even ask?" Clair thought.

Brok became aware of her staring and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Your arm," she said. "Let me take a closer look at it."

"Hell no," he said.

Clair looked him in the eyes and said, "Fine. It'll get infected and possibly kill you if it's bad enough."

She walked down the small path and left Brok standing there. He glanced at his arm, growled, and ran towards Clair.

"Hey!" Brok said. "Go ahead and look at it…"

She turned around and said, "Well I see you changed your mind."

Clair reached out and gently grabbed his arm. She examined the wound and lightly touched it. Brok jumped backward and pulled his arm away at the slightest touch.

"You didn't have to touch it!" he yelled.

She gave him an evil look and said, "Sorry, I'm only trying to help!"

"The way you help hurts me!" Brok yelled again.

"Then you won't like what I'm going to put on it," Clair quietly said.

He shoved his snout into Clair's face again and snarled. She snarled back but with convincing force and glared. Brok was surprised when she did it back.

"Bring it on, I'm not afraid," she said.

"Obviously not," he said back. "It's rare to see a human stand up to us when we try to intimidate them."

"I'm not like most humans you heard about sleg," Clair said.

"What did I say about calling me by that name!" Brok demanded.

Clair backed off and sarcastically said, "Oh I'm sorry for offending you again."

"Who does she think she is talking to me that way," he thought.

She reached out for Brok's arm again but he refused. He didn't want her to touch it anymore. Clair motioned him to come closer but he refused that too.

"I like my personal space," he growled.

"Well get used to me being closer than you want," she said. "We're wasting time also. We need to reach my house before the sun sets and before that wound decides to become infected."

Brok looked down at his arm and sighed. He didn't want to risk it anymore. His situation was bad enough as it is being with a human. Brok decided to go with Clair through the rest of the undergrowth, hoping nobody will see them together.

Meanwhile, Aiden ran back to the city to snitch on Clair. He flew through the city streets almost knocking people in his way over. Most people stared, wondering why he was in such a hurry while others told him to watch where he was going. Aiden ran up to a tall building and rushed through the automatic doors. He dashed through a flight of stairs, a few doors and turns. The last door he ran through was of the head council member. Aiden stopped short of a desk to catch his breath.

A shadowy figure stood in front of an enormous window, watching the bustling city below. He slowly shut the blinds, making the room seem as dark as midnight. Only a few rays of light coming through the window broke the darkness. Aiden was about to speak but the council member motioned to stop.

"I already know what Clair has done," he said.

"I hate it when you do that," Aiden said.

The council member turned from the dark window and threw down a metallic circular object onto the table. It had an ancient bird scratched into the surface.

"She has committed the worst crime in this city," he said to Aiden. "I want you to find them and bring them back alive."

He turned back to the window letting more sunlight into the room, blinding Aiden temporarily. "Don't disappoint me," the council member said. "Or you'll regret it."

Aiden rubbed his eyes from the burst of light and said, "Yes sir."

He walked out the door and ran off into the city streets, eager to gather the much-needed supplies to take down two possibly dangerous criminals.


	3. Inviting the Enemy Home

_Chapter 3: Inviting the Enemy Home_

"We're here," Clair said.

Brok looked around and saw trees, rocks, ferns, and even more trees. He crossed his arms wondering where "here" was. The sun was setting in the west faster by the second, which made him uneasy.

"Where are we exactly?" Brok asked. "All I see is more of this stupid jungle!"

She gave him a dirty look while searching for a switch. Clair felt her way around a colossal tree, keeping an eye on the sleg just in case he executed a sneak attack. She found the switch and pushed it. Out of nowhere, a door flew open colliding into Brok. The force almost knocked him face first into the dirt.

"What in the hell!" he shouted.

"Sorry I forgot where the door was at," Clair sarcastically said.

"Yeah right," Brok muttered.

Clair walked over to the open doorway and peeked inside. She wanted to make sure no carnivores accidentally set the switch off and fell down inside. Once everything seemed clear, she walked down the stairway into the darkness. Brok hesitated when he saw her disappear. He still was on edge and wasn't in the mood to mess around.

"Are you coming?" Clair impatiently asked from the darkness.

Brok growled at her and slowly made his way down the stairs. Clair closed the door by another switch at the bottom of the steps. He turned his head and watched the door slam shut. Everything became surrounded by the night instantaneously. The room they stood in barely fit the both of them. Clair tried to move around but couldn't because of the tight squeeze. She flipped a switch, which brightly illuminated the small room. The light stunned Brok for a second and caused him to stumble into the wall. Clair ignored him and searched through every pocket for a set of keys. She couldn't find them and double-checked all the pockets again with no luck.

"Oh no," she softly said.

Brok shook his head from the daze and said, "Let me guess, you lost the key."

"So what if I did," Clair snapped.

He pushed her aside while starting to reload his gun. Clair gazed at the gun knowing exactly how much damage it would do to her door.

"You are not going to shoot my door down," she ordered.

Clair reached for the shotgun but Brok pulled it away from her grasp. He showed some razor sharp teeth at her signaling that there's no way he's stopping. She wasn't very happy with Brok's actions and unveiled her unhappiness by tackling him into the concrete wall. Now there was barely any room to even crawl away.

"That was uncalled for!" Brok yelled.

"Uncalled for my ass!" Clair screeched. "You were going to shoot my door off its hinges!"

Brok became furious. He had enough of her yelling and did something about it. In an instant, Clair was picked up and slammed into the opposite wall of the tiny room. He jumped on her and for the third time that day, tried to threaten her. Brok grabbed Clair by the collar of her shirt and started to scream in her face, "Now you listen to me! I only agreed to come with you to have this wound fixed! It hurts like hell every time I try to move my arm and I would appreciate it if you hurried!"

This time Brok scared her but she wouldn't dare show it to him. Instead she glared and shoved him away.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

Clair stood up from the floor hastily and faced the door. She kicked it before the adrenaline vanished from her system. The door crashed to the ground without problems. She stormed into the house while turning on a few lights. Clair cursed throughout the entire house while hunting for some medicine.

"That bastard!" she screamed.

"I heard that," Brok said from the other room.

"It was meant to be heard!" Clair yelled back.

He stepped over the fallen door, cautiously entering the house. Brok looked around the living room making sure there was nobody going to ambush him. Once he thought it was safe enough, Brok decided to relax a little. He noticed a few ancient bows and crossbows lined up perfectly next to each other on a table. Brok stared at them in wonder.

"These look very old," he said to himself, resisting the urge to pick one up.

He glanced around the room some more and caught a glimpse of a massive shadow in the far corner. Brok started to panic, pointing his gun at the mysterious shadow. He slowly moved forward, hoping it wasn't dangerous. The shadow became clearer as Brok approached it. It turned out to be a sleeping parasaurolophus curled up in the corner. He backed away from the dinosaur trying to keep his distance just in case it woke up and attacked. Brok turned and saw a few more bows sitting on a coffee table.

"She must be obsessed with those things," Brok thought.

He couldn't resist the urge and picked one up. It was lighter than he thought and also very long. Brok tired to pull back the string just to see what it was like but his arm hurt too much.

"Damn this wound," he said while dropping the bow.

Clair stood behind the wall, watching him fall backward onto the couch. She shook her head and thought, "My house is going to be destroyed by the time he leaves."

She strolled out from behind the wall, holding a dark brown glass bottle in her hand. Brok didn't notice her at first. He lay down onto his stomach while clutching onto the afflicting wound. Clair walked up from behind and gently set her hand on his back to show she was there.

Brok glanced up at her with an evil glare. He saw the glass bottle in her hand and flipped out.

"What is that in your hand?" he quickly asked. "Are you going to torture me?"

"No," Clair said. "I'm not going to do that!"

"Why not?" Brok asked angrily.

"Hey, I'm the killing type," she said. "You would have been dead long before I thought of torture."

He growled and turned his head away from Clair. The thought of not being tortured made him think better of the situation. Brok felt her tug at his armor and looked at Clair as she took it off his arm and set it on the floor.

"Don't do that," he snarled.

"My couch isn't going to be torn apart by those spikes," Clair said. "Take it off now!"

"Not even Tyrannus himself can make me take it off," Brok said.

"Fine," she said.

Clair crawled onto his back to take the other one off. He growled in dissatisfaction and didn't like a human sitting on his back.

"Stop growling at me," Clair said as she tossed the piece of armor on the ground.

"Then get off of my back!" Brok yelled.

She didn't even bother hesitating and jumped off. Clair opened up the glass bottle and quickly poured a small amount of medication onto the wound. Brok didn't expect it so soon, he looked at Clair and growled softly. A couple of seconds later he felt the medicine work its way into his arm. She had a clear idea what was going to happen, so she held both of Brok's arms down.

"Holy shit that burns!" he screamed in pain.

Brok tried to lift his arms up but Clair had a strong hold on him. He closed his eyes while swearing up a storm.

"The pain should subside soon," Clair said.

She felt his arms tense up as the pain grew worse within each minute. Brok clenched his teeth together and grasped onto the cushion. Clair could obviously see how bad it really was once he started to bury his face away from her.

"Try to relax," she calmly said.

He opened his eyes, still looking away from Clair. He slowly relaxed his muscles at the worst of it subsided. Brok felt better afterwards but wouldn't admit it to Clair. It was bad enough he was in her domain. She released his arms and left the room so he could have some personal space for a little while. Once she was gone, Brok rolled over onto his back and stared at the white ceiling, losing himself in deep thought.

"Why is she doing all of this for me?" he thought. "I'm not worth it and I haven't been nice to her at all."

Brok let one leg hang off the side of the couch and started to think some more. He slowly closed his eyes for a second almost falling asleep when Clair came back into the room. He felt her presence and couldn't sleep with her around. Brok wouldn't open his eyes again and faked being asleep.

"I know your still awake," Clair said.

Brok growled after she spoke, telling her to go away.

"Knock it off," she said and threw something soft onto his face.

He picked it up and asked, "Do you want to smother me or something?"

This time Clair growled at him and yelled, "No!"

She turned the light off and stomped into her room, locking the door so Brok couldn't sneak in as easily to kill her. She crawled into bed without changing, very exhausted from the chaotic day.

"What am I going to do now?" she thought. "I can't go back to Ixonia ever again."

Clair covered her face with a pillow, worrying about the next day while drifting off to sleep.


End file.
